


爱意测量

by Ziv__L



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziv__L/pseuds/Ziv__L
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 1





	爱意测量

这一定是一个会让所有人都忍不住心动的故事对不对？

滑落到肩膀以下的毯子被人重新拉上来披好，一向浅眠的裴柱现醒了一大半。

“打扰到姐姐睡觉了吗？”

“不是的。”  
确认关系不太久的恋人放下了演算的笔，裴柱现抿起嘴巴小幅度地摇了摇头。

“还在写作业？”

“啊，对。”康涩琪很不好意思地重新拿起了笔，“这章的作业太难了，有时候证明题的思路会突然断掉。”

“常有的事啦。”她重新拿了只铅笔在题干上面画了一个圈，“我看看，这个地方试试代换。”

对方恍然大悟的样子有几分可爱，她靠过去看康涩琪已经写过的题目有没有出错，手随即被抓住，变成了手掌贴在对方左边胸膛的姿势。

“刚刚爱意上升了。”

感知到数值变成90%，伴随了一个脸颊bobo。

“嗯，想要再亲一下。”

裴柱现脸红之余，有些让自己难过的心悸。

除了一点点不可抗力因素，这真的是一个会让所有人都忍不住心动的故事对不对？

她用尽全身力气地叹掉了一口气。

“涩琪，有一件事情——我不得不，呃，我是说其实我应该在你告白之前就告诉你。”  
“不过这个事实并不代表一切，你知道以后，知道以后呢不要太着急得出某个特定的结论让自己烦恼。”

“好不好？”

生活在一个爱意天生可以被量化的世界并不是一件让人负担的事情。

100%作为极限，想要感受就可以原原本本知道对方对自己的爱意数值；当然，主动向重要的人展示自己的爱意也是被完完全全鼓励的行为。

只是准确的爱意值而已，这个世界的人类仍然是浪漫和表达自由的产物，这一点点特殊不会让每一句情话背后藏匿的“我爱你”变得失去意义，每一个亲吻和拥抱也依然会被无限渴望和珍视。

仅仅附加了消除虚情假意带来的伤害作为最大好处。  
你看，这没什么不好。

只是裴柱现会偶尔觉得这对她而言不大公平。

并不是错觉，或许对于占据世界总人口大概1%的每一个“无限值爱意者”都是这样。

在更早以前他们不被叫作这个相对可爱的名字。

“爱意表述障碍”曾经被列入世界通行的精神疾病手册，所谓的“正常人”将他们当作被恶魔附身的怪物敬而远之，甚至家族成员也会感到因此蒙羞。  
不过，不要急着火冒三丈，这只是很早以前的偏见，人类文明早就发展到现在人们对于任何未知的事物都乐于持有善意包容的态度去面对的阶段。  
世界卫生组织在100年前已修正相关条例，任何区别对待自此进入歧视的范畴。  
如今，政府不仅从小就教育每一位小朋友“不管是否拥有爱意数值表达的能力，每一个个体都拥有爱与被爱的自由与权利”，也不断有公益小活动支持大家多与这类少数人群相处——也就是说，任何一个“无限值爱意者”除去量化数字上天然决定的相对弱势后在生活中并不会有任何困扰。

可是，人类往往也是具有惰性的生物。  
爱意值完全精确使得对于那更为普通的99%而言，说出爱意值这本身就是他们首选的表达方式。  
也同时意味着“无限值爱意者”们必须付出更多更多的努力才可以在表达自己心意这件事情上面勉强做到类似的效果，伴随带来的还有亲密关系里的相对弱势与满心不安，这些问题并不是单纯坚持拒绝歧视原则就可以解决掉的。

毕竟，所有人在爱面前都是太容易脆弱的生物了。

其实裴柱现从来没有刻意隐瞒过自己是“无限值爱意者”这个事实。

没有什么大不了的嘛，她的朋友们只是点点头就接受了这一点点无伤大雅的不同，身边的人也早已向她证明了拥有爱意值也对解决人际关系中的太多问题于事无补，甚至连关于爱意值的小玩笑她都可以参与一下。

完全可以放轻松的，对不对？

“什么，你的意思是直到交往了快一个月你才告诉她这件事情？！”金艺琳猛地呛了一口水，伸手去够纸巾的时候差点无差别对待地把裴柱现面前那杯碰倒，又惊魂未定地掰着手指数了数，“整整几乎是720小时的时间啊！”

“我知道这很奇怪。”裴柱现眼疾手快地扶住了自己的杯子顺带也拯救了金艺琳面前的作业，“你先听我说完。”

“不止是奇怪，如果深究起来还很容易被指责不负责任。”朴秀荣端着饮料插了一嘴，在被瞪之前及时自保。

“好了，柱现姐姐你先说。”

确切地来讲，这件事情更像是间接意义上因为康涩琪并没有给裴柱现告知真相的机会。

被那双眼睛真挚地盯着的时候脑子太容易突然空白掉了。

站在会议室门口等待了大半个小时的也不说原因，耳朵尖都红得快滴血了才支支吾吾憋出来一个“想问学姐周末要不要一起看电影”问句的康涩琪很可爱。

“你没有其他话要跟我讲吗？”

裴柱现一步一步地靠近，直到康涩琪后退到只能贴墙站好，两个人的距离近得鼻尖几乎可以碰到一起。

“真的没有吗？”

个子高出一些的后辈闭紧了双眼，仔细看还能发现眼睑因为紧张在轻微颤抖，像是振翅欲飞的蝴蝶。

“我其实......”年下深吸了一口气，“我其实，很喜欢学姐。”

“是想要交往的那种喜欢，所以......”

声音越说越微弱下去，听起来十足地没有底气。

“会和你交往的，胆小鬼。”  
裴柱现不得不适时打断。

“我还以为你不会跟我告白了，我分明都每次故意在图书馆预约你惯用座位的旁边，真的不够明显吗？”

“我还以为学姐没有很注意到我的。”  
年下睁大眼睛愣了片刻，很快又笑得实在傻气。

原本畏缩着的小熊翻了翻身，露出来软乎乎的肚皮对着你。  
这个时候应该揉揉小熊肚子而不应该板着脸告诉一些可能会破坏氛围的事情对不对？

“现在还在继续叫学姐听起来好笨哦。”还应该摸摸小熊的耳朵才不会辜负这份可爱。

“康涩琪。”

“你是笨蛋吗？”

“不管怎么样，你错失了最完美的机会啊姐姐，事后弥补只会越来越难。”  
朴秀荣恨铁不成钢地边说边嚼冰块。

“我感觉有一些奇怪，恋人之间聊到爱意值不会很频繁吗？尤其是热恋期的时候每天都乐此不疲地给对方看看爱意值。”金艺琳也适时补充，“难道你和涩琪姐姐从来没有过？就是那种‘我想看看你有多喜欢我’的撒娇，涩琪姐姐不做吗？”

“啊，好像真的没有。她一直很容易在我面前害羞到脸红，明明在交往也是这样 。”裴柱现仔细地回忆着，露出来让人羡慕的笑容，“只是会给我看看上升的爱意值，眼睛像这个样子笑着眯起来，以此讨要一个拥抱或者脸颊bobo。”

说着还真的学了学康涩琪的样子，嘴角弯曲成猫科动物的弧度，努力模仿看起来没有攻击性的小熊笑。

朴秀荣和金艺琳同时“噢”了一声捂住脸。  
真是让人想要感叹的恋爱细节。

“确实很可爱。”两个非当事人频率高度一致地点点头，“所以柱现姐姐你在交往快一个月才想起来应该告诉她可以被我们理解一点了。”

“虽然还是听起来有点不负责任。”  
朴秀荣说着被社会生活过得很好的金艺琳在桌下踢了一脚。

“这么说起来，涩琪姐姐也不像是很在乎爱意值的人吧。”  
金艺琳敲了敲桌面。

“她昨天确实是愣了一下然后笑着跟我说没关系的。”

“姐姐你要相信我才行。”  
“要相信这只是我喜欢你这个结论里面一个无关紧要的小事，爱意永远来得比爱意值要重要无数倍。”

很符合康涩琪的习惯，裴柱现也并不难猜到自己的恋人在坦白以前从来没有试图查看过自己的爱意值。

是很尊重人很真挚的康涩琪，甚至偶尔会让人混淆她的笑容里面会不会掺杂了悲伤。

说出真相的那一刻裴柱现面对这样的康涩琪只感觉心痛又别扭。

“柱现姐姐你知道这种性格的人虽然有一点少见不过也不奇怪，从来不把数值放在第一位这样。”

“事实好像不是这样。。”

裴柱现挫败地趴在了桌子上。

“我上午的时候在图书馆那排讲爱意值的医学书籍区看见了孙胜完，还跟她打了招呼。”  
“就是涩琪最好的朋友，她明明是口腔临床系的学生出现在那里不是很奇怪吗，而且好像在和涩琪打电话。”  
“也不是有意偷听，我这学期选了医学院的选修课你们两个也知道啊，我就正好在不远处为那门课的期中论文找资料。”

“你的意思是......”两个年下后辈异口同声，“涩琪姐姐应该，非常在意这件事情？”

“嗯。”

裴柱现觉得自己的世界正在毁灭边缘。

“有解决方案吗？”

摇了摇头，真是出生以来最大危机。

“很危险的是，她对我的爱意值涨幅变慢了。”

“爱意值达到一定数值之后增长本来就会很慢，或许这样问有点不大好，不过之前涩琪姐姐给你看的时候有到达90%吗？”  
朴秀荣拍了拍裴柱现的肩膀。

“有。”

心乱如麻的当事人重新坐直，点点头。

“那就好了，正常现象而已，90%真是相当高的数值了。”

“事情并不是无法挽回的，而且我有一个好主意。”  
坐在对面的金艺琳突然跳起来。

“说来听听。”  
又一次，裴柱现救了金艺琳的作业。

“其实我觉得问题的关键在于，一般而言人们会在意的是自己的恋人能不能或者说愿不愿意直观一点证明对自己的爱意诶，毕竟少了数值确实少了天生优势。放在柱现姐姐和涩琪姐姐身上也应该适用。”

“如果能证明的话，哪怕只有一次也不会再有顾虑了。”忙内露出了严肃的表情，“我记得爱意值计算的底层逻辑应该是一样的吧？”

“对，确实是这样。基础原则都是相同的，然后根据不同人的性格特质有细则上的调整，所以我们之间的爱意值是可以比较参考，而且绝对精准的。”  
朴秀荣点了点头。

“所以帮柱现姐姐测量一下就好了！我们两个加起来值得参考规则的话，误差也不会很大。”金艺琳边说边为自己鼓掌，“Bravo！”

“你真是天才！”  
朴秀荣也站起来隔着桌子给了金艺琳一个窒息的拥抱。

“朴秀荣！你先放开我，天才快憋死了！”

裴柱现看着敲定主意的后辈们重新坐下开始查找起资料热火朝天讨论的画面，无意识地缩在座位上咬住吸管不松口。

深究起来，真是个不像话的方法啊。

不过她太容易感到心悸了，心悸到如果有任何可以弥补爱意值缺少这个遗憾的措施，好像把自己的灵魂拿去和第一眼看上去就不大正直的恶魔做交换也不会在意。

有些人，裴柱现继续无意识地皱着眉头想一想，值得，嗯——不如说超级值得，让人为之做一点可爱又意义重大的让步。

“在发呆吗？”

康涩琪坐到裴柱现旁边，盯着桌面上摊开的书看一看，感到一阵来自另一个专业领域的头晕目眩击中了自己。

“让我猜猜，姐姐你有心事对不对。”

疑问句被平铺直叙地讲出来，康涩琪帮裴柱现合上书籍。

“那让我们来聊一聊，你的心事。”

糟糕。

“其实我一直在想要讲什么关于星空的情话才能骗到姐姐吻我。”

康涩琪专注地抬着头，仔细看看能看见她微微眯起来的眼睛，像是在辨别星星的模样。

“后来想起来姐姐是每天都研究星星的天文系学生，大概讲什么都会显得我很笨。”

“其实如果你很真挚地讲，搞不好就算很笨我也会吻你。”裴珠泫不安分地朝着康涩琪的方向挪一挪，“现在你要试试吗？”

“今天不是为了骗到姐姐吻我才拉着你上来谈心的，”偏过头，年下的眼睛里面反射着星光，“现在，说说你的心事吧。”

噢，不要。  
我想要自己的爱意也变成数值给你看一看，哪怕一次也好。

这件事情我不要现在告诉你。

“不，只是一些无关紧要的小事。”她压抑下内心的难过和一点点愤愤不平，“要不要回答一个问题？”

“猜猜看我想不想吻你。”

“我猜——”  
“秘密。”

怎么回事？  
她记得她的涩琪有一点点笨拙又害羞的对不对？

“快吻她！快吻她！”  
脑子里面乱成一团浆糊，只剩下成百上千的声音不断起哄。

裴珠泫不争气地红着脸顺从闭上眼睛，微微仰起脑袋一点一点在这个亲吻中描绘勾勒着对方嘴唇的形状。

没超过两秒裴柱现就有一点想笑，她大概是因为夜色没有看见之前年下说着情话也通红的耳朵，才会误会康涩琪既不笨拙又不害羞。  
康涩琪跟她接吻的时候磕磕巴巴像一个16岁的女子高中生，过分小心地收着自己的动作，害怕自己表现得不好一样，被坏心咬住下唇的瞬间还会明显地被感受到整个人僵直着身体不敢轻举妄动。

叮。

裴柱现知道这意味着什么。

心脏软化成一滩蜂蜜的时候被投入了架在烧得很好的火焰上的铁质容器里面，因为没有每天都沐浴在星光里保持着良好健康状态的小精灵适时拿着木头小勺子不断搅拌所以有很大被加热成焦糊状的风险。

来自康涩琪的实时爱意播报。

91%

往后一周裴柱现都陷入在每每想起那次“谈心”就几乎要捂着脸在心里感叹一番。

托它的福，裴柱现暂时忘掉了一点点爱意值带来的烦恼，甚至会在康涩琪的爱意值上升时主动地亲亲年下的嘴角。

迄今为止已经是93.5%的数值了，真是了不起啊。

分明她已经是进步大学三年级沉稳可靠的学生了，却反常地跟着大学二年级的康涩琪一起陷入女子高中生一样的纯情漩涡。

哈，爱情真是让人肝脑涂地的东西。

于是她秉持着肝脑涂地的态度参加了朴秀荣和金艺琳每天进行的“爱意测量细则制定线上会议”，一边研究星星一边听两个后辈唠唠叨叨又思维跳脱的询问，然后在两个大一新生快要隔着网线打起来的时候及时叫停。

想到这里裴珠泫不免要摸一摸自己的额头确保没有可疑的热度。

“爱意测量细则制定线上大会”终于圆满落下帷幕是在这又一周时间后面的事情，以三个人再次在咖啡厅碰头开始，朴秀荣和金艺琳郑重其事地把手里那几张薄薄的A4纸交付到裴柱现的手中作为整个闭幕式最高潮迭起的环节收尾。

裴柱现仔细地拿起那份资料看了看，两个学妹甚至十分注重仪式感地加上了封面和目录，看起来以后要是有需要提交论文的课程，她们的任课老师会十分欣赏她们的做事风格。

《爱意测量指南》

她念一念标题，立刻感到面前有另一个未来。  
一个崭新的，闪闪发光的，没有数值遗憾的未来。

确保四下无人，她迅速把这份带有跨时代意义的文件稳妥地放进自己的背包里面，然后打开手机检查了一下自己接下来两天的课表。  
非常适合完成爱意测量的课程时间安排。

于是她以不亚于平日里任何一次撰写实验报告的严谨态度完成了对自己关于康涩琪的爱意测量，合上报告册计算出最终结果的时候如释重负地倒在自己单人公寓的床上长舒了一口气。

93.5+-0.1%

她喜欢康涩琪跟康涩琪喜欢她真的非常非常接近。

裴柱现几乎是立马对照了康涩琪之前发过来的课表又打开Kakao点进去熟悉的小熊头像。

-在熬夜赶设计作业？

-嗯，姐姐呢，今天需要写实验报告吗？

-没有，不过倒是有心事想告诉你。

-现在姐姐讲给我听吗？涩琪电台说不定还可以给姐姐放一首合适的晚安曲。

-留到明天晚上讲才可以，一起看星星顺便谈谈心吗？

-那姐姐要吻我才行。

翻翻身把热度上升的脸和脱口而出的“噢”通通埋进被子里，裴柱现控制住自己的手指不要因为16岁女子高中生的纯情感性一直发抖没办法好好打字，删删减减对话框里面的内容苦恼着找不着合适的一句内容。

-[/heart]

最后还是发了她最喜欢的大爱心过去。

-不过涩琪电台现在也有晚安曲推荐哦。

手机震动一下，又震动一下。

-백현《너를 사상하고 있어》

裴柱现插上耳机又翻翻身，努力拜托横冲直撞的心脏安稳地待在左胸膛里。

完蛋。

真是适合观星的好天气，一个没有太多云朵干扰的晴天。

裴柱现在选修课老师让人昏昏欲睡的声线里面微微抬着头看向窗外发着呆，选修课嘛，期中论文刚刚拿到了一个优秀，现在偶尔不听那么一点内容也无妨。

她想起刚刚遇见康涩琪和孙胜完结束了公修课正从上一个楼层走下来，严肃的表情像是在讨论什么不得了的大事，隐隐约约听见“爱意”两个字，遇见她又很快没了声音。

“今天没有办法和姐姐一起吃晚饭噢，有事情要和胜完研讨。”  
年下的恋人说出来这句话，裴柱现便点点头。

不管是什么都无关紧要。

她把自己的注意力拉回PPT上面，发现老师还没有翻页，继续做一个好好听课的学生。

“今天姐姐的心事跟上次比起来怎么样呢？”

康涩琪递给她一罐冰镇的可口可乐，坐在上次她们一起待着的图书馆五层的阳台座椅上面。

把身后藏着的文件递到年下的面前，裴柱现拉开可乐的拉环，装满二氧化碳的气泡争先恐后地涌出来发出让人觉得很舒服的声音。

康涩琪仔细浏览着《爱意测量指南》上的文字与标记，看到重要的地方还拉进距离眯着猫科动物一样的眼睛。

“好吧，上次我骗了你。”裴柱现说，喝了一口可乐，“我觉得好像你因为看不见我的爱意值有一点介意。”

“所以——”

“姐姐你不相信我对吗？”

“——我做了一个不知道够不够准确的爱意测量，什么？”

后面那句结果宣布硬生生拐弯转变成了疑问，裴柱现这才看清楚康涩琪的表情不大对劲。

“你不相信我足够爱你对不对？明明——”  
她停下来用手把侧发拨一拨挡住泛红的眼眶。

“明明你说——你说你会相信我的。”

不，不是这样的。

事情进行到这里你应该像一个女子高中生一样和我接吻，吻技比起上一次有一点进步，而不是努力憋着因为我而失望难过的眼泪对不对？

“可以给我一点点时间单独待一会儿吗？现在好像没有办法和姐姐一起了。”

她不知所措地站立起来看着康涩琪留下那份纸质材料推开门下了楼，手上的可乐罐子依然在不知好歹地冒着气泡，想要说出来缓和气氛的话全都被刚刚喝下去的糖浆粘在了一起被后知后觉的内疚吞没。

最后负责搅拌加热蜂蜜的星光小精灵拿木勺子敲敲裴柱现的脑壳。

“你看看你都搞砸了什么？”

裴柱现感觉自己被康涩琪躲开了。

短信平淡地回复，明明在同一栋楼上课看不到年下的影子，好不容易遇见了只是生疏地打个招呼就逃走，去图书馆只会看见她和孙胜完坐在一个隐秘的旁边没有空余位置的角落画着要交的设计图纸。

之前也不是没有互相生过气，只是康涩琪不是一个太擅长生气冷战的人。  
裴柱现只要带着她喜欢的薯片踩着点去堵她最后都可以好好坐下来谈一谈解决问题。  
要不然就去图书馆坐在康涩琪故意留出来的空位旁边写一会儿作业装作不小心地碰碰年下的手臂就可以看见对方正在努力憋着嘴角泛起的笑。

三个小时前她开始猜想康涩琪会不会对自己已经把爱意值降低到60%以下，一个相当没有爱意的数值，脑子里面两个声音一直在叽叽喳喳吵架，一个在说“肯定不会的你要是好好说说事情不会太复杂”另一个在说“肯定已经变成这样了你简直是活该啊裴柱现”。

然后她坐在咖啡厅和朴秀荣与金艺琳相顾无言地都感到整件事情出了大差错。  
这才是真真正正地完蛋了。

结束不成功的紧急会议之后裴柱现身心俱疲，脑子里的幻想之中身边出现了康涩琪的身影，定睛一看发现自己好像确实出现了幻觉。

“擅自打扰好像不礼貌，不过如果学姐有空的话我们可以聊聊吗？”  
孙胜完站在旁边很有礼貌地问，至少语气里面听不出什么明显的态度偏好。

甚至康涩琪已经不愿意亲自来兴师问罪，下一步是不是离分手也不大远。

世界还是全都毁灭算了。

她垂头丧气地跟着孙胜完走到自动贩卖机旁边买了一罐咖啡，哦，咖啡真的好难喝一点都不如涩琪给的可口可乐。

“你看起来有一点心不在焉。”

孙胜完拧开自己的饮料瓶子。

“刚刚吗？”

任谁到了我这个境地都会忙着在心不在焉，裴柱现忧愁地想。

“我是说，差不多半个月之前在图书馆，学姐不是在找专业书吗？那时候看起来有一点心不在焉。”

“呃，这件事情说起来有一点复杂。”

“其实涩琪告诉我了，说她的女朋友学姐是个自以为是并且不愿意相信她的大坏蛋。”

好吧，承受一些这样的指责也是恋爱的风险之一。

“通过某些蛛丝马迹推断出涩琪很在意看不见你的爱意值的事实，最后发现并不是这样吧？”  
很奇怪，孙胜完看起来也有一点不安。

“学姐是不是以为是涩琪那天忙所以拜托我去图书馆的？”

裴柱现诚实地点点头。

“我想这件事情里面有一点误会。”  
最后，孙胜完说。

起因是孙胜完正巧为了一次辩论在图书馆查找资料，题目是经典的“如果所有人的爱意都不可量化，会不会对人更好”。

她一开始并不知道自己友人的女朋友学姐恰巧在前一天坦白了自己身为“无限值爱意者”的事实，于是依照惯例在开脑洞的讨论之初询问了康涩琪的看法，还边打电话边跟裴柱现打了招呼。

“攻防上我们会认整个大环境来看肯定会增加一段亲密关系中被欺骗的几率，不过也会削弱对方说在解决问题方面爱意值的作用，我们会论证爱意值其实没有太大用处也不能作为突破口，因为很少有人是因为不知道对方爱自己才发生矛盾的，甚至过高的爱意值会产生道德绑架的风险。”孙胜完一边打电话一边看着资料，“大概现在想到的就是这些，你有什么补充吗？”

“虽然我没有这样的困惑，但是在我们的现实世界里面‘无限值爱意者’对自己和伴侣的不信任可能会有什么样的问题这个角度也可以作为切入点想一想吧。如果你们想找一些比较新的角度。”  
康涩琪给予了这样的回复。

“我的女朋友学姐其实就是‘无限值爱意者’，虽然我觉得这对我喜欢她不构成任何程度的威胁，不过她昨天郑重其事又满心不安地告诉我了，我就在想究竟爱意值究竟值得有这样的魔力吗？”

“TMI！那你们昨天过得愉快吗？”

“当然很愉快，只要她愿意相信我，这件事情就永远不会有问题。”  
“而你看我是如此值得信任对不对？”

结束这段对话之后裴柱现捏了捏手里的铝制咖啡罐又抬头看一看逐渐暗下来的天空，又是一个适合谈心的夜晚，这样的夜晚这阵子格外多是不是有些反常？

脑子里面那两个扭打到一起的声音决定握手言和，裴柱现被他们说服着点开了康涩琪的Kakao头像，最近换成了一只康涩琪亲手画的头上顶着红色“#”的生气小熊。

-现在有在忙吗？

-没有。

-那晚上可以一起吃饭吗？

-我的外卖说不可以。

-想见你。[/heart]

整整两分钟之后裴柱现才收到回答。

-姐姐，你不可以这样子对我的，知道吗？

-今天晚上很适合观测星星。  
-[/heart]

“在发呆吗？”

裴柱现走到康涩琪身边坐下，年下很任性地挪一挪屁股离得远一点，整个人身上还写着明显的“我在生气”四个大字。

“是哦，最近几天每天都会跑到这里来发呆。”

说话的时候没有看裴柱现，只是盯着亿万光年外的某颗星星。

“我听说有人在背后说我坏话。”

“嗯，从胜完那里听说的对不对？我承认在背后说人坏话确实不大好。”康涩琪偷偷看过来一眼，指指裴柱现的胸膛又指指自己的，“所以还是当面说吧，你是个自以为是而且伤透了我的心的大坏蛋。”

“你看你已经得出某个特定的结论了，事情就会变得很棘手。”

“整件事情里面有一点误会。”

康涩琪眼里的星星会是什么样子呢？  
裴柱现盯着年下恋人的侧脸，很努力地想找到答案。

“我知道有误会。”  
康涩琪还是不看裴柱现，扁扁嘴，自顾自地把脸对着夜空。

“还在因为误会生气？”

“不，只是因为我有心事。”  
又扁扁嘴，飞速偷看过来一下。

“那要说说你的心事吗？”  
裴柱现说。

“不要。”  
还是扁扁嘴。

搅拌加热蜂蜜的星光小精灵有在好好上班吗？

“我没有不相信你，我可以保证。”  
裴柱现往康涩琪那边挪一挪。

“不错，然后宁愿自己去搞一个乱七八糟的爱意测量也不愿意亲自问问我的想法。”

“那份《爱意测量指南》是——”

“噢天呐，我不要听到这个名字！”

“好吧，我们不提那个。”  
“我只是，我只是很容易感到心悸。”

她的涩琪终于愿意看过来，嘴巴也没有扁着。

让我来看看你为什么会把我的心融化成蜂蜜，裴柱现又挪过去一点点，心想。

“你知道我在表达爱意这方面有一点劣势对不对？虽然没有人会觉得这是一个什么病症，但是每次你告诉我爱意值的时候我就会想‘这个世界为什么对我这么不公平？给了我这么招人喜欢的涩琪却不给我说出爱意值的机会，她会不会不开心？万一涩琪有其他追求者天天给她看满到溢出来的爱意值，她会不会觉得我有一点点无趣？’这样子。”

康涩琪不快乐地再一次扁扁嘴：“不可以直接告诉我吗？”

“你看我说这话的时候是不是有一点别扭？”

“我比你更别扭。”康涩琪把目光投回夜空，嘴巴里面不满地嘟囔。“因为你是这个世界上最在乎爱意值的人。”

“以前不是这样，只是我最近发现爱情很容易让人肝脑涂地，或者说涩琪很容易让我肝脑涂地。”  
裴柱现再靠过去一点点。

“我从来都没有觉得看不到你对我的爱意值是个什么大不了的事情，难道用其他方式表达出来的爱意我就感受不到了吗？还是说就算我有追求者天天给我看爱意值她们就要比起姐姐你厉害一些？根本没有这码事。”

“姐姐，你是笨蛋吗？”

“我是笨蛋啦，你看你喜欢了一个笨蛋我也很抱歉的。”裴柱现小心地拉拉康涩琪的袖子，“所以你不要难过了好不好？”

“现在，你可以讲讲你的心事吗？”

“除了刚刚在生气。”  
康涩琪盯着裴柱现的眼睛看，一个来自猫科动物眼睛的注视，隔着一个很近很危险的距离。

“刚刚突然觉得姐姐说‘肝脑涂地’的时候好像是个特别可爱的笨蛋，所以我的脑子里一直有一个声音在不耐烦地问‘天呐我的笨蛋女朋友学姐什么时候才会意识到现在是一个接吻的好时机’。”她顿了顿，“还是说我要立马再讲一个关于星空的很笨的情话你才会意识到。”

“我说过如果是涩琪很真挚地说，就不会显得很笨。”

“那让我们来想一想我们两个眼睛里面的星星到底有什么不同。”

“这个我知道。”裴柱现像高中模范生一样举起手，“我对此有非常独到的见解，能够震惊整个学术界程度。”

“你不要骗人，姐姐。”  
年下看起来将信将疑。

“我当然没有在骗人。”她狡猾地眨一眨眼睛，“让我好好地告诉你。”

“你的眼睛里面能装进这个宇宙中迄今为止所有的星星，它们看起来都很普通并且籍籍无名，不过都很值得被我们称道。”  
“而我的眼睛里面也能装进这么多星星，他们看起来就有学问得多，因为我是研究星星的人；不同是我的眼睛里面会更多一颗星星，是所有星星里面最重要的一颗，也是最值得我偏心的一颗。”

裴柱现和康涩琪鼻尖抵着鼻尖。

“那就是你。”

你的答案也有一点笨，康涩琪心想，并没有比我的高明多少。  
可是，可是。

“我喜欢这个独到的见解。”  
康涩琪闭上眼睛。

“现在，快一点吻我。”

没命了，裴柱现看见康涩琪皱着鼻子催促自己。

康涩琪的爱意值又一次进行实时更新播报。

叮。

94%

The End

*中途提到过歌曲是边伯贤先生演唱的OST，名为《正在爱着你》

*本来是想当作阿康的生贺，后来想想我实在姐姐生日以前写不出来另一篇就作罢了，不过当作提前或延迟的生贺也是不错的

*灵感来源于一个阿间讨论过的辩题“假如爱可以量化，会不会对人更好”，所以就想写一个反过来的爱意世界里面到底会发生什么，小完的台词算一点我的看法，也不知道世界观有没有理好，不过最后如大家所见，变成了一个笨拙的爱情故事


End file.
